I love you too
by Elenathefanficlover
Summary: Brennan has a hard time when Booth rejects her for Hannah, can Angela help her?  T just to be sure.  Femslash, don't like, don't read!


So, I wrote this the night before, and I was actually planning on writing BB, but it ended in Angela x Brennan  
>I'm Dutch so my English may be a bit cracky.<p>

I don't own Bones... too bad xD

* * *

><p>Brennan POV:<p>

I cried a lot these days, that's fact. I like facts, and I mostly rely on them. But they didn't help me these past weeks. I wasn't like myself and I felt very annoyed about that. When I tried to be rational it only hurt me more. I think it's the first time I've ever been hurt. Dr. Sweets says that without pain you can't feel happiness, but I was just fine with my bones alone. And I wasn't the only one who ended up hurt, Booth too. I should have told him my feelings back then, when I had the chance. But it's too late to have regrets now. He has Hannah, and he loves her. He told her she wasn't a consolation prize. It was only fair and rational, he had warned me, he had said that he had to move on, and he did. I could slap myself for thinking that I still had a chance. Tears slides on the page I'm holding. Angrily I wipe them away with my sleeve. I packed my things and went outside. I need some air, I need to look at the universe for comfort. But it didn't bring me comfort this time. It was pouring but I found myself not caring. The weather remembers me a lot of few days ago when I confessed my feelings to him in his SUV. Tears were sliding down my cheek again but this time I didn't wipe them away. I laid down on a bench where we sat down so many times. Still thinking, I stood up, because I wanted to drive home. I stopped my actions when someone held a umbrella above my head. I didn't need to think about who came to look for me in this weather. There was only one person who cared more about me than Booth, and she was holding an umbrella above my head.

Angela POV:

I knew my best friend was depressed ever since she came back from the Maluku islands. Even though she denied it, I could see the unshed tears in her eyes when she saw Booth with Hannah. It was like me when I saw Booth and her together. I saw how lonely she felt, and I knew exactly how it felt. So when Booth told me what happened a few nights ago I called her immediately. I was pissed that he just left her alone at her apartment. Of course she told him that she was fine on her own. He should have known that she wasn't. Nobody is fine when their heart is just broken. When she wasn't answering her phone, I knew that it could only mean one thing: She was still at work. I told Hodgins I wouldn't be sleeping over at his house tonight and I left. Since it was pouring I brought my umbrella along, I knew for sure that she didn't. She didn't care about herself as much as she used to do. When I stepped out of my car I saw her outside on a bench. She was completely soaked, and tears were running down her cheek. She had closed her eyes like she was trying to shut the world out. I walked towards her and I held the umbrella above her head, it didn't help much since she was completely soaked, but I had to do something.

Brennan POV:

'You shouldn't have come here while it's pouring.' I simply nodded in reply, the lump in my throat made it impossible to talk anyway. I felt her arms around me, and I turned my head into her shoulder. She didn't seem to care that I got her shirt soaked. I could feel her shiver against me. I knew it wasn't only because it was cold. I wasn't blind, I had seen her reactions when I hugged her. I'm a scientist, I knew actually what it meant. She's sexually attractive to me. She rubbed my back and instantly I felt a little bit warmer. It was only now I noticed how cold I actually was. We both had to go someplace dry, or we would catch a cold or a fever. I stood up quickly and I pulled her up too. She looked surprised at my sudden movements. 'If we won't go somewhere dry we'll catch a fever and..' I started to explain. My voice sounded raspy from the crying. She placed her finger gently on my lip to made me stop talking. 'Ange, I'm going home, and you should too,' I said against her finger. She shivered again when she felt my tongue touch her hand. She shook her head, like she was trying to shake of those thought, but of course that's impossible. 'Bren, I'm coming with you.' When I was about to protest she pulled me closer to her. This time I was the one shivering. 'I love you too, you know..'

Angela POV:

I don't what had gotten into me, but when she shivered at my touch, I saw it as a cue to tell her. 'I know that,' she began. But I shook my head, 'with all due respect, no you don't. 'Ange what do you mean?' I tilted her chin up with my finger, and I kissed her. Not on the cheek, not on the nose, no right at her mouth. When she kissed me back, I stopped in surprise. 'I already knew from your body language, and I've come to the conclusion that I love you too,' she said in her monotone voice. Tears welled up in my eyes. 'Oh Bren..' and I kissed her again. This time she was the one who stopped me. 'We should really go home Ange.' I nodded, to many people it would feel like she just wanted the sex, but I knew her better. When she told me she loved me, she meant it. Right now I couldn't be any happier. I've had a crush on her for years now, and it was really painful to try and get her close with Booth. When I followed her to her car, she stopped before the door. 'Ange?' she asked. I looked into her eyes and I saw her smiling for the first time in a while. 'Thank you.'


End file.
